Mascotas
by Sehren Kou
Summary: [Yaoi] Seto tiene que escoger una mascota para su hermano, pero ese no es un día como cualquier otro y termina con dos cachorros de ojos melados, un gato y un circo en su casa...


**DISCLAIMER:** _Yu Gi Oh y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo._

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA TRAMA:** _Sehren Kou (Nanase Katsura)_

* * *

**-:- MASCOTS -:-**

Mokuba: Por favor hermano, tú siempre hablas de responsabilidades ¿por qué no me dejas demostrar entonces que tan responsable puedo ser?

Seto levanta su mirada de la pantalla del computador y observa fijamente a su hermano menor, apoya los codos en la superficie lisa de su fino escritorio y entrecruza sus manos frente a él, ocultando la parte baja de su rostro con este gesto. Mokuba había estado demasiado persistente desde hacia ya varias semanas, así que su poca paciencia se está acabando; si hubiera sido otra persona la que lo hubiera contradicho la situación hubiera sido otra pero como es Mokuba quien no deja de atosigarlo, su amor fraternal le dicta otras reacciones diferentes a la de deshacerse de tal molestia.

Seto: Cuando te hablo de responsabilidades no me refiero precisamente a una mascota, me refiero a tus estudios, a tus deberes como un Kaiba y a otras cosas de ese estilo.

Mokuba: Vamos, Seto; sabes bien que voy perfecto en la escuela, mis maestros te lo han dicho; también me he comportado al nivel de un Kaiba, tengo amigos y no me meto en problemas pero… así como respeto y comprendo que inviertas tanto tiempo en la corporación, me gustaría no estar solo en la mansión todo el tiempo por que te ausentes – pone su mirada más triste mientras sus ojos se tornan vidriosos

El pequeño pelinegro usa su arma más letal para el mayor de los Kaiba, así que el ojiazul entrecierra sus ojos al tomar en cuenta esa buena razón del pequeño para tener una mascota, suelta un inaudible suspiro por ser tan débil pero también decide no cumplir el capricho así como así.

Seto¿Comprendes a la perfección que un animal no es cualquier cosa? – Asentimiento efusivo de Mokuba – Tendrás que alimentarlo, llevarlo al veterinario a sus revisiones, cumplir con las vacunas, bañarlo en su caso, cuidar que no se escape, evitar que dañe la mansión, etcétera, etcétera… – hace un gesto con su mano derecha para hace énfasis en los etc y enseguida regresa a su misma pose – Un animal es un ser vivo y no merece un trato descuidado

(Miren quien habla, el señor considerado ù.u)

Mokuba: Sí, lo sé muy bien y por eso lo cuidare y querré mucho – entusiasmado

Seto: Aclarado el punto, sólo me queda decirte que seré yo quien elija el animal que tendrás

Mokuba mira confundido a su hermano pero no deja de entusiasmarse pues al fin y al cabo tendrá a su tan ansiada mascota, acepta la condición del ojiazul y se da la media vuelta para dejar trabajar en paz por fin al CEO. El castaño observa como el ojigris se retira y regresa su atención a su computadora, examinando los últimos detalles de su próximo proyecto a lanzar, pero la voz de Mokuba lo distrae nuevamente y observa al pequeño asomado detrás de la puerta de su estudio.

Mokuba: Sólo no elijas un animal que tenga que estar encerrado todo el tiempo o también me aburriré

Entonces el pequeño Kaiba cierra la puerta deprisa con una gran sonrisa traviesa y deja al mayor de ambos, moviendo negativamente la cabeza en gesto exasperado, para luego soltar un bufido e intentar nuevamente seguir con su trabajo.

&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente…

Joey camina con paso lento y los brazos cruzados tras su nuca, al lado de su eterno amigo tricolor; por suerte no habían tenido clases ese día debido a una asamblea de profesores de cada academia de sus facultades, así que ambos amigos se han visto libres de la escuela por ese día. Yugi mira curioso a su amigo debido a que desde la mañana se la han pasado de tienda en tienda y el rubio no ha comprado nada, según él por que nada es lo suficientemente bueno.

Yugi¿Me dirás ya qué buscas y para quién es?

Joey: El qué aún no lo sé mi buen Yug, pero para quien es no puedo decírtelo todavía

Yugi: Vamos Joey, tal vez si me lo dices pueda ayudarte… hemos caminado mucho todo el día y no te ha gustado nada – encorvando su cuerpo de forma cansada mientras suelta un halito de aliento

Joey¡No exageres hermano! Pero si no hemos caminado casi nada

Yugi: Si tú lo dices, Joey

Joey: Así es – comienza a reír y le da una fuerte palmada al pequeño de ojos amatistas quien cae de cara al suelo

El pequeño tricolor se levanta con todo la cara roja del golpe y varias gotitas de sudor resbalan por su frente al ver como Joey sigue caminando todo despistado sin reparar en que lo tiró; así que se levanta deprisa y con dolor y corre para alcanzar al chico de ojos amelados.

Joey camina con los ojos cerrados, mientras esboza una sonrisa alegre y un tierno color carmesí aparece en sus mejillas; este será un excelente día y nada ni nadie podrá echárselo a perder, sólo necesita encontrar el regalo perfecto y todo saldrá bien. ¡Ay! La vida es tan bella para él a veces que no puede acabar de creer su suerte, gira su rostro y varios signos de interrogación flotan en su cabeza al no ver a su Yugi a su lado, así que se voltea y ve con sorpresa como el pequeño corre para darle alcance.

Yugi respira agitadamente y se para frente al rubio, luego se dobla y coloca sus manos en las rodillas; Joey sonríe divertido pero sin entender la situación, así que se decide por tratar un tema interesante y especial para el tricolor.

Joey¿Y qué cuentas de Atemu?

Yugi: Pues ¿qué quieres que te cuente? – completamente sonrojado

Joey: Pues no sé… – comienza a caminar a la par de Yugi – ¿Ya le llegaste? – tono malicioso

Yugi¿Qué que! – rojo de los pies a la cabeza con los ojos como platos

Joey: Sí, con eso de que últimamente te quedas en la baba cuando lo ves, que ya es demasiado obvio tu interés tan especial en él – viendo despistadamente el cielo

Yugi: No exageres… – bajando su mirada avergonzado – sólo era que lo extrañaba muchísimo cuando se fue y ahora que regresó no puedo acabar de creer que este aquí y con cuerpo propio

Joey: Y eso es lo que más te gusta ¿no? – baja su rostro y mira pícaramente a su amigo

Yugi: Ya te dije que no exageres, Joey – lo mira de manera sufrida

Joey¡Eso es lo que buscaba!

Yugi voltea y ve como Joey tiene pegada la cara en el cristal de una joyería, suspira resignado y camina para entrar al lugar después de ver a Joey entrando tal cual ventisca al negocio.

Después de varios minutos el rubio ve con ilusión el tan preciado regalo que buscaba frente a él sobre el mostrador de cristal, el dependiente lo mira no muy confiado al ver al muchacho vestido de manera sencilla pero después de todo: negocios son negocios. Yugi observa el precio del objeto y mira preocupado al más alto, realmente esa persona ha de ser muy importante para Joey como para que éste gaste tal cantidad de dinero en esa cosa o mejor dicho cosas.

Yugi¿Seguro Joey? Es muy caro – susurrando

Joey: No te preocupes Yugi, tomé un trabajo nocturno desde hace meses para tener más dinero y para mi buena suerte la semana pasada gané dinero en la lotería instantánea, fue poco pero me completa para comprarlo

Yugi mira la confianza de Joey y le alegra ello aunque no le gusta mucho la idea de que Joey trabaje tanto, se suponía que sólo trabajaba medio turno en la tarde para tener tiempo para la universidad y así no perder su beca, la cual es la verdadera razón de que el rubio pueda seguir adelante; así que el trabajar por las noches debió restarle muchas horas de descanso al rubio mientras lo hacía, ya que sabe que no sigue con ese trabajo pues desde que está con él en su casa no lo ha visto para nada salir en las noches.

Joey¿Pueden grabarlos?

Dependiente: Por supuesto, sólo escríbalo aquí

Joey: Bien, pero ¿tardarán mucho?

Dependiente: Depende, pueden ser una hora o dos si es urgente

Joey: Ok

Joey toma el block de hojas membretadas y escribe las especificaciones de los grabados, no puede borrar esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se felicita internamente por tal excelente elección.

Ambos salen de la joyería, tendrían que regresar en dos horas para recoger el pedido pero según Joey valdría la pena, además a pesar de eso podrá llegar a tiempo a su trabajo vespertino.

Yugi: Creo que lo más normal hubieran sido unos dijes y cadenas que lo que compraste, además de más barato

Joey: Pero Yugi amigo, eso ya es un cliché, sumado a que el regalo es para esa persona no para mí, así que mientras le guste mi obsequio me doy por bien servido n.n

Yugi: Pues es su cumpleaños o ¿por qué el presente?

Joey: Algo así, algo así – tono enigmático

Yugi¿Es para Mai?

Joey: No, no, no… – moviendo negativamente su dedo índice derecho – no se vale preguntar, ya sabrás para quien es cuando veas a esa persona usando mi regalo

xXx

Horas después Joey despide a su jefe con una gran sonrisa, el hombre lo mira extrañado por tal alegría pero se encoge de hombros, después de todo los jóvenes son seres muy extraños con relación a sus estados anímicos, así que tras darle a Joey las llaves para que cierre el local se va de prisa a cumplir un compromiso de último momento. El rubio se coloca tras el mostrador y no hace gran caso a los animales que comienzan a hacer mucho ruido para atraer su atención, en especial los pequeños mininos que adoran como el chico rubio pasa gran rato jugando con ellos.

Joey suelta un suspiro y gira su rostro para ver hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, no pude ver su mochila pero tiene muy presente en su mente el estuche forrado de una fina tela azul y con un listón blanco formando un moño elegante cerca del broche. Regresa su mirada al frente y parpadea sorprendido por tener frente a él ni más ni menos que al presidente de Kaiba Corp quien lo observa con una sonrisa completamente burlona.

Seto: Vaya, este lugar es peor de lo que me imaginé, ya dejan que los perros anden sueltos… – Joey suelta un suave gruñido de molestia – y gruñe a los clientes, es el colmo – se da la vuelta y comienza a ver desinteresadamente a los animales

Joey¿Qué haces aquí ricachón engreído? – entrecerrando sus ojos

Seto: Ten más cuidado con tu estúpida boca, Wheeler

Joey: Deja de insultarme y dime de una buena vez que haces aquí – camina y rodea el mostrador para acercarse al otro

Seto: Realmente nunca pensé encontrarte aquí cachorro, pero puede que después de todo resultes útil por primera vez en tu vida

Joey: Si quieres pelea, la estás encontrando – cruzándose de brazos tras él castaño

Seto: Necesito una mascota para Mokuba

Joey: Oh, me lo hubieras dicho antes; ¿más o menos que quiere el chibi? – descruza sus brazos

Seto: Yo lo elegiré

Joey: Pobre Mokuba – mascullando entre dientes

Seto¿Qué dijiste perro?

Joey: Nada, nada… – con una sonrisita nerviosa ." – mejor te muestro tus opciones

Así el chico de ojos casi dorados empieza a enseñarle la gran diversidad de animales en el negocio, desde granjas de hormigas hasta exóticas aves. Se detienen en la sección de felinos pero Kaiba no se muestra muy interesado para fastidio del rubio, que está comenzando a cansarse de tanta apatía; pero antes de que le diga sus cosas al castaño, éste mira le da una orden al tiempo que observa con atención uno de los mininos que más le gusta al rubio.

Seto: Muéstrame los canes

Joey: Como quieras… – se encoge de hombros – es por acá

Joey se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar para guiarlo al otro lado del local donde está el área de los cachorros de perro, mientras hace un listado mental de cuales cachorros serían más del gusto fino de Kaiba, así que los primeros que les muestra es un Bichón de pelo rizado y un Lhasa apso, más que nada como broma al chico estirado.

Seto: Déjate de bromas Wheeler o lo pagarás muy caro

Así comienza el pobre de Joey, mostrándole varias razas de perros al CEO, para que al final éste simplemente señalara un Setter irlandés de pelaje un poco más claro al clásico tono cobrizo; el ojiazul toma al pequeño cachorro temeroso entre sus brazos y lo comienza a acariciar, mientras permanece casi arrodillado en el suelo debido a que la jaula del perrito estaba en la parte baja.

(No son precisamente jaulas, ya que son exhibidores con tapas de acrílico agujereadas para permitir que respiren y luzcan mejor, las cuales se abren con una llave maestra que cuelga del cuello de Joey)

Joey: Se muestra tímido por ahora por que es pequeño y le eres desconocido, pero es muy travieso; en unas semanas verás el problema que puede ser si no se le comienza a cuidar y entrenar como es debido, ya que es de una raza muy difícil de amaestrar

Seto: Es aun mejor de lo que pensé, será un excelente reto para Mokuba

Joey se agacha e inclina un poco por detrás de Seto, rozando su pecho con la fuerte espalda del castaño, mientras sin darse cuenta su aliento acaricia el cuello de éste.

Joey: Yo prefiero a los gatos, aunque los perritos son también muy lindos

El rubio estira su mano y comienza a acariciar la cabecita del cachorro, chocando un par de veces con la suave mano de Kaiba, pero no hace movimiento alguno de apartarse a pesar de que sus mejillas comienzan a tomar un suave tono escarlata ante los pensamientos que cruzan en su mente..

Joey: Seguro le encantara a Mokuba cuando lo vea

Seto: No hay duda de ello

Joey asiente distraídamente y se incorpora para fijar su mirada hacia donde se halla la puerta de la tienda, frunce el ceño por no haber tenido ningún otro cliente en todo ese largo rato. El ojiazul se da cuenta de ello y esboza una sonrisa sardónica, mientras el pequeño cachorrito le lame la mano.

Seto: No me gusta que la gente se distraiga cuando me atienden, así que esta tienducha de mascotas está cerrada al público desde que entré

Joey¿Qué dices? – volteando a verlo molesto

Seto: Lo que oíste perro

Joey: Cretino megalómano déspota, siempre tiene que ser lo que tú dices ¿no? – con las manos en puños

Seto: Por supuesto – divertido por las palabras con las que Joey lo define

Seto deja en el piso al cachorrito tras darle una última caricia, se levanta y antes de que el rubio pueda hacer algo, el castaño ya lo ha acorralado contra una de las paredes libres de jaulas mientras acerca peligrosamente su rostro al del otro, Joey no hace ningún movimiento en espera de la siguiente acción del ojiazul.

Seto: Y ya te he dicho que midas tus palabras, cachorro… ni se te ocurra morder la mano de tu amo… – susurrándole al oído – ahora vamos de nuevo con los gatos

Seto se separa de golpe del rubio y comienza a caminar tranquilamente de regreso a donde están los felinos. Joey lo observa fijamente y esboza una sonrisa divertida, se agacha y toma al perrito para luego caminar deprisa y alegremente para alcanzarlo.

Seto: Me llevaré a este minino también

El CEO señala aun hermoso gatito Azul Ruso, el que había llamado su atención poco antes de ir a la sección de los caninos.

Joey: Hace juego contigo – metiendo la llave y sacando al minino

Seto: No seas ridículo…

Pero antes de que Kaiba pueda seguir diciendo algo, ambos animalitos comienzan a molestarse entre sí mientras Joey hace malabares con ambos entre sus brazos; así que el castaño arquea una ceja y le quita al rubio el perrito.

Seto: Puedes ser tan incompetente a veces Wheeler – caminando al mostrador

Joey¡Y tú tan frustrante! ò.ó

Mientras Joey le prepara los papeles correspondientes a los animales; Seto se recarga cómodamente en el mostrador sin despegar su mirada del rubio, mientras el gatito se acomoda junto a él y comienza a ronronear, pero el cachorrito corretea por todo el lugar y termina metiéndose a la trastienda. En eso suena el celular de Joey y éste lo contesta de manera distraída mientras sigue con el papeleo.

Joey: Aquí Joey¿quién allá?... – Seto gira los ojos en sus orbitas – Oh¿en serio?... Bueno, si tenía algo planeado para más tarde..… – Seto nota un leve rubor en las mejillas del rubio – ¿Quién te dijo eso! – Tono desesperado mientras sujeta con fuerza el móvil – ¿Hicieron qué?... Yo... Sí, ya lo sé... Me dejas sin palabras... No sé por que comienzo a sospechar que querrás algo a cambio después... – Ojos entrecerrados – Si, tú... Ya ves, sí quieres algo... Bueno... No sé si se moleste, ya sabes como es... ¡Ey! Cuidado con lo que dices... Ok, pero ¿simplemente llego y ya?... Bien... – Sonrojándose furiosamente – No deberías preguntarme eso, pero te lo diré de todas maneras: será maravilloso... – Sonrisa alegre – Vale, nos vemos después entonces... Bye, bye... – cuelga

Joey sigue con su sonrisa distraída pero de pronto recuerda a Kaiba y levanta su mirada, topándose con ese par de orbes en azul prusiano que lo observan de manera fija y seriamente, así que el rubio se pone nervioso y un suave tono escarlata cubre toda su piel de alabastro. Seto no aparta su mirada del chico de ojos amelados, arquea una ceja de manera perfecta y cubre su mano derecha con la izquierda bajo su mentón; Joey suelta una risita nerviosa por el intenso escrutinio del CEO, y baja su rostro arrebolado para seguir con el papeleo. El castaño observa con gran satisfacción las reacciones del inu y una sonrisa cínica se forma en sus labios, así que cambia de postura y apoya su rostro en su mano izquierda para luego estirar la mano derecha y tomar un mechón travieso del revoltoso cabello del rubio entre sus dedos.

Joey levanta poco a poco su rostro y observa con extrañeza el gesto del ojiazul, se queda paralizado al ver la postura desenfada de Kaiba y esa especial atención que pone en el mechón de cabello enredándolo entre sus dedos; su mente trata de obligarlo a apartar su rostro para que Seto deje de tocarlo de esa manera, pero por más que se ordena moverse su cuerpo simplemente se queda inmovilizado, sus ojos amelados buscan aquellas orbes azules y se sonroja al ver un brillo pícaro en ellos, pero le sucede lo mismo que con el resto de su cuerpo y no puede apartar su mirada de la de Kaiba.

Seto sonríe aún más y jala el mechón rubio para acercar el rostro de Joey al suyo, Joey observa arrebolado la acción del otro y cierra sus ojos automáticamente al sentir sus alientos entremezclarse, una acción completamente instintiva causada por aquel calor interno que comienza a inundar cada fibra de su ser; pero el hechizo se rompe al girar ambos sus rostros para ver por que el escándalo del cachorro. El rubio se queda unos segundos sorprendido pero enseguida reacciona y comienza a corretear al pequeño can, quien arrastra por todo el establecimiento la mochila de Joey.

Joey¡Vamos perrito, suelta eso!

Seto se da la vuelta y apoya sus codos en el mostrador mientras una sonrisa divertida se asoma en sus labios por presenciar tal espectáculo: dos cachorros riñendo por una simple mochila; entonces suena nuevamente el móvil de Joey y el castaño lo observa sin interés, aunque el insistente repiqueteo comienza a provocar su curiosidad, así que toma el sencillo artefacto pero la persona se rindió para simplemente dejar un mensaje de voz, así que marca unas teclas y comienza a escuchar el dichoso recado.

Después de un breve rato, Joey sostiene su mochila con el perrito enganchado a ella, ignora a Kaiba y camina a la trastienda para buscar algún juguete que convenciera al animalito de soltar su estimada mochila; cuando logra ello, suspira aliviado y abraza con estrellitas en sus ojos la bolsa que contiene su preciado obsequio, luego la deja en un stand alto y se da la vuelta todo sonriente para simplemente chocar con el firme cuerpo de Seto y caer al piso, quien simplemente no se mueve ni un ápice mientras mantiene sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Joey: Idiota, no vuelvas a hacer eso

Seto: O si no ¿qué?

Joey: Ya verás

Seto: Creo que tenemos algo pendiente, cachorro

Joey¿Qué cosa? – se levanta y se soba el trasero por el golpe

Seto: Esto

Entonces Joey se ve catapultado contra el cuerpo del castaño siendo rodeado posesivamente por los brazos de éste, levanta su rostro y observa otra expresión extraña en el rostro de él, realmente ha sido una tarde algo rara y al parecer va para largo, así que abre la boca para preguntar la razón de esa acción tan imprevista cuando el ojiazul simplemente atrapa sus labios con los suyos para exigir un beso de lo más apasionado.

Kaiba se deja guiar simplemente ahora por su instinto posesivo despertado por el dichoso mensaje que escuchó, si antes simplemente se estaba tomando las cosas con calma en un divertido flirteo ahora su orgullo le dicta exigir lo suyo. Su hermano tendría la mascota que tanto pidió pero él también tendría la propia, un cachorro necio con el cual lucharía por entrenar.

El rubio estira sus brazos y rodea el cuerpo de Seto con ellos, comenzando a aferrarse desesperadamente a la espalda de este mientras instintivamente mueve sus caderas en busca de un mayor contacto con el cuerpo del otro. El castaño baja de golpe el cierre de la chaqueta color camel con el logotipo de la tienda, dejando al descubierto la clara pero bronceada piel del rubio, con una de sus manos comienza a recorrerla ligeramente y acerca sus labios al lóbulo derecho de Joey para murmurar una curiosa pregunta.

Seto¿Y esto?

Joey: Hacía mucho calor

Seto sonríe y toma los labios del rubio nuevamente, pero no sólo exigiendo sino también brindando placer al provocar con sus ligeras caricias pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que hacen al rubio rogar por más.

De un momento a otro Joey se ve sentado en una larga mesa limpia que se usa para los cortes de pelo de los animales, el deseo comienza a nublar por completo sus pensamientos; pero cuando siente que el ojiazul desabrocha su cinturón para seguir con el pantalón, una alarma suena en su cabeza y comienza a moverse para terminar con esto.

Joey: No, no podemos

Seto se queda completamente quieto pero sin soltar al rubio, mientras frunce el ceño sin poder creer lo que está sucediendo: Joey Wheeler rechazándolo a él, al grandioso y perfecto Seto Kaiba. No, realmente él mundo se está poniendo completamente de cabeza, primero ambos se ven atrapados en la red de la pasión y el deseo como para que a estas alturas al rubio se le ocurra ahora terminar con todo, negándose a lo que ambos ansían; si esto es otra de las bromas de mal gusto del chico de ojos melados ya se las cobrará y muy caro por supuesto.

Seto¿Por qué?

Joey mueve negativamente la cabeza con los ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta de que sigue aferrado al cuerpo del castaño; sus manos se encuentran bajo la camisa de seda azul marino de Seto, pues ya la había desfajado al momento de sentarse en la mesa.

Seto¿Es por alguien más?

Joey levanta su rostro de golpe y abre los ojos como platos, mira el frío rostro del ojiazul y trata de descifrar esa mirada de reproche que le está brindando el poderoso CEO.

Joey: Yo… yo… – sin poder articular otra palabra

Seto: Óyeme bien cachorro, eres y serás solamente mío

Entonces antes de que el rubio le responda, Kaiba comienza a besarlo vorazmente brindando caricias tan ardientes que Joey poco a poco termina haciendo todo a un lado para disfrutar de ese delicioso momento, así que momentos después sus finos dedos acarician de manera desesperada la piel de la espalda del ojiazul, pero no le basta y de golpe jala la camisa, saliendo los botones disparados hacia todas direcciones y provocando que Seto ría suavemente por las ansias del rubio.

Seto: Esta camisa es muy cara, tendrás que pagarla

Joey¿Te vale esto? – mordiendo la suave piel de Seto a la altura de la clavícula

El castaño suelta un casi inaudible bufido por el dolor aunque no puede negar que le excita ese comportamiento pícaro del chico entre sus brazos, pero sus ansias y el calor en su cuerpo se incrementan al sentir esas húmedas lamidas en las zonas que va mordiendo Joey, así que con gran maestría le quita con rapidez el jeans claro al rubio e introduce una de sus manos dentro del slip donde comienza a hacerse más que notoria el abultamiento creciente en esta zona.

Así el ojiazul acaricia con destreza el miembro de Joey, escuchando con satisfacción los gemiditos de placer que escapan de los labios hinchados del rubio; baja su faz hacia el hombro izquierdo de Joey y captura con su lengua esas gotas saladas que escapan de sus poros, su piel tan delicada y sensible sabe tan bien que duda cansarse algún día de disfrutar ese delicioso cuerpo. Joey necesita más del cuerpo de Seto y con prisa le desabrocha el fino pantalón de vestir negro, bajándolo de golpe junto con el boxer de algodón también negro.

Así pasan estos momentos quitándose uno al otro las prendas de vestir de manera acuciosa; al por fin quedar ambos completamente desnudos, Seto comienza a besar de manera lenta a Joey al tiempo que uno de sus dedos invade la entrada del rubio para irlo preparando. Un gemido de sorpresa por aquella intrusión escapa de aquellos labios de ambrosía pero es acallado por aquel beso suave y podría decirse que hasta amoroso.

El castaño observa maravillado el cambio de expresiones del rostro del chico de ojos melados mientras mueve suavemente la entrada y salida de su dedo; cuando siente que puede, introduce otro dedo y sigue el mismo proceso de dilatación; cuando llega a los tres mira el rostro de Joey y ve un rubor en sus mejillas causado por el placer que siente, así que el gran CEO de Kaiba Corp levanta las caderas del rubio y lo hace recostar su espalda en la plancha metálica de aquella mesa, para luego con deliberada lentitud comenzar a introducir la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Joey. Quien primero siente escalofríos al sentir el claro contraste de su piel ardiente contra lo gélido de esta superficie metálica, pero luego obvia esto al experimentar al mismo tiempo cierta molestia por la irrupción al igual que cierto rastro de placer se deja sentir en él.

Ahora que tiene todo su miembro dentro de Joey, Seto se detiene unos segundos para permitirle a Joey acostumbrarse a su invasión, luego comienza a moverse suavemente y por esa erótica sensación el rubio no puede evitar gemir de placer con cada embestida; Seto jadea por la deliciosa sensación y comienza a arremeter con más rapidez, pero toma con una mano el miembro de su amante para estimularlo al mismo ritmo con que lo embiste.

Joey: Sigue... más, por favor... más – entre gemidos

Seto penetra ahora con más fuerza y velocidad a Joey mientras lo sigue masturbando a ese mismo ritmo, Joey se siente a punto de ir y exclama un gran grito de placer mientras se vacía en el tórax del castaño, en ese mismo momento Seto no puede postergar su propio placer y se deja ir dentro del su cachorro con una última embestida fuerte y una exclamación de su éxtasis personal.

El castaño respira agitadamente mientras abraza a Joey aun sin salir de él; en tanto que éste tiene una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su rostro, además de una mirada de completa satisfacción, por lo que no resiste las ganas y estira una mano para acariciar suavemente el rostro de ese CEO engreído.

Joey: Cuando me levanté esta mañana no tenía planeado precisamente esto – acerca el rostro del castaño para besarlo en la punta de la nariz

Seto esboza una sonrisa presuntuosa y sale del interior de Joey, éste toma aire profundamente al sentir este cambio y luego exhala este aire contenido con lentitud sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada melada de aquella azulada.

Seto: Ahora mismo me explicarás por qué diablos no querías que siguiera y la razón de que estas últimas semanas me hayas estado esquivando

Joey: Si vamos a tener una conversación seria, al menos me gustaría poder vestirme – completamente arrebolado, mientras se irgue para quedar sentado

Seto asiente y se agacha para recoger la ropa del rubio y arrojarla sobre esa mesa metálica, toma igualmente la suya y comienza a vestirse sin dejar de mirar de soslayo como hace lo mismo Joey; cuando ya casi está listo, deja su camisa abierta y se acerca con paso firme al rubio, quien lo mira confundido, luego lo jala de golpe y lo besa de manera brusca para de igual manera separarlo de sí.

Seto: Eres sólo mío y de nadie más… no deberías olvidarlo

Joey¿A qué viene ese arranque de posesividad? – arqueando una ceja

Seto: A tu extraña actitud, después de enarbolar la bandera de la confianza y sinceridad en una pareja, eres el primero que anda con secretos y no sé que diablos más en la cabeza; – se cruza de brazos – sin tomar en cuenta tu indiferencia de hace rato

Joey: Bueno… – rascándose nervioso la cabeza – sólo quería que lo que tenía planeado para la noche fuera más interesante si se acumulaba aun más tiempo de que no tuviéramos relaciones… y no me recrimines, – señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo – la culpa de las primeras tres semanas fue tuya, yo sólo me escabullí de las últimas dos – cruzándose de brazos todo orgulloso

Seto: Era un viaje de negocios, no quisiste acompañarnos a Mokuba ni a mí y no diría que escabullirse yendo donde Atemu sea lo mejor, en especial si están precisamente quedando de verse más tarde en uno de los mejores hoteles de Domino

Joey¿Cómo te enteraste de la reservación? – descruza sorprendido sus brazos

Seto: Ahhh… y no lo niegas; al menos si ibas a engañarme no lo hubieras hecho con alguien al que comenzaba a apreciar

Joey lo mira con los ojos abiertos como platos por varios segundos de completo silencio entre ambos, Seto nota la falta de respuesta del rubio y se pasa una mano por el cabello mientras da por finalizado ese interludio al que ya no le encuentra sentido.

Seto: Olvida todo esto y mejor veamos lo de los animales, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ya he perdido mucho tiempo aquí

Seto da una media vuelta e introduce sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, comienza a caminar y deja sus pensamientos sobre Joey para más tarde cuando esté lejos de él; mientras tanto no le gusta mucho la idea de salir a la calle en tales fachas, aunque por otro lado, no le importa realmente el que dirá la gente después de todo él es el maravilloso y perfecto Seto Kaiba.

Joey¡Seto espera!

Seto¿Qué quieres perro? – volteando su rostro levemente para verlo

Joey: No me digas que estabas celoso de Atemu – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Seto: Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario Wheeler y a estas alturas deberías saberlo, ahora si tu limitado intelecto te lo permite, quiero terminar con el estúpido papeleo de los animales o mejor aún, me los llevo y me envías luego todo a mis oficinas de Kaiba Corp

Seto regresa su mirada al frente y comienza a caminar, se detiene cerca del mostrador en busca de los traviesos animales y una expresión e estupefacción se muestra en su rostro siempre estoico al sentir un fuerte peso chocar contra su espalda para enseguida caer de bruces contra el suelo del establecimiento.

Joey: Mi amado megalómano, déspota, engreído, vanidoso, pedante, presuntuoso genio; ¿cómo es que puede ser posible que pienses que podría cambiarte cuando eres único e irremplazable en el mundo, por no decir mi corazón?

Seto frunce el ceño ante aquella diatriba, si el rubio quería calmar su mal humor con aquellas pocas agradables palabras, va por mal camino.

Seto: Wheeler – tono de advertencia

Joey¡Feliz cumpleaños Seto!

Seto frunce el ceño y se gira para quedar boca arriba, con Joey sobre él mirándolo como si fuera un delicioso dulce, a pesar de ser un genio no puede comprender que sucede ahí.

Joey: Sólo Seto Kaiba podría olvidar su propio cumpleaños; ¿sabes? Atemu se enteró por Mokuba de tu cumpleaños y se enteró por Yugi de que anduve buscando un regalo especial para hoy, así que sumó dos y dos y se dio cuenta de todo

Seto¿De qué hablas?

Joey: Organizó un regalo especial para ti o para nosotros, como lo quieras ver, en el Hotel Kaleido, reservó una suite y una cena romántica

Seto¿Y a cargo de quién? – sentándose y dejando a Joey sentado sobre sus piernas

Joey: Digamos que mantuvo una charla interesante con Ishizu Ishtar

Seto: Bien, tienes mi completa atención así que procura explicar todo sin perder detalle

Joey: Bien – toma aire y comienza a enumerar todo – 1, te evité estas dos semanas por que planeaba que esta noche fuera muy especial, una cena romántica y velas en tu alcoba, y todo eso; 2, intenté detenerte hace rato por la misma razón; 3, mientras estaba arreglando el papeleo fue Atemu quien me llamó para contarme lo de su regalo y eso ya te lo expliqué, aunque no sé como te enteraste; 4, mi comportamiento hacia ti cuando llegaste fue más que nada una reacción instintiva a tu actitud tan altanera, llegaste insultándome por si no lo recuerdas y 5, mi regalo, pues si me esperas un minuto te lo traigo de inmediato

Joey no espera la respuesta de Kaiba y se levanta como relámpago para ir por su mochila; Seto lo mira y se levanta, se sacude el polvo de su ropa y ve al gato saltando sobre el mostrador huyendo del travieso cachorro, suelta un suspiro y decide que realmente su casa no se parecerá en nada a como la recuerda antes de que Joey entrara a su vida y a la de su hermano.

Joey: Toma Seto

Joey regresa y pone en las manos del castaño el estuche azul de la joyería, Seto lo observa con ojo crítico y decide abrirlo, así que lo toma con una mano y con la libre la abre, revelando en el suave acojinado blanco del interior del estuche un hermoso juego de encendedor y cigarrera de plata. El encendedor tiene un grabado en uno de sus costados gruesos de un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules en posición frontal a punto de lanzar su ataque, mientras que atrás de él y a lo lejos se aprecian dos Dragones Blancos Ojiazules en pleno vuelo; uno de los costados angostos tiene las iniciales SK entrelazadas. La cigarrera tiene los tres Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules juntos y en una pose que cualquiera se sentiría observado por tal grabado; una de las esquinas tiene el mismo grabado de las iniciales de Seto, lo cual de cierta manera conmueve al castaño debido a la atención de detalles que le prestó Joey a su obsequio.

Joey: Pero abre la cigarrera; vamos, ábrela – entusiasmado

Seto saca el objeto y lo abre como le dice su dulce cachorro, revelando una frase grabada en la contratapa; la cual dice:

x

"_Puede uno amar sin ser feliz; puede uno ser feliz sin amar; pero amar y ser feliz es algo prodigioso. Dime prodigioso por amarte y ser feliz contigo_"

_Joey Wheeler_

x

Seto cierra con delicadeza el objeto y mira fijamente a los ojos a Joey, arquea una ceja de manera perfecta y pasan los segundos sin decir nada. El rubio comienza a sentirse nervioso y trata de aligerar el ambiente poniendo una sonrisa calmada y pasándose una mano por el cabello en gesto nervioso.

Joey: Bueno, como lo mandé a grabar no creo que me admitan la devolución pero supongo que se puede arreglar si no te gusta

Seto: Sólo me pregunto que hice para merecerte… – deja la cigarrera en el estuche y cierra éste

Joey: Pues no sé que pecados hayas cometido en tu vida pasada pero no puedes hacer nada para escapar de este castigo que soy yo. Oh! Espera, si sé los pecados de tu anterior vida – sonrisa divertida

Seto: No volvamos con eso del Antiguo Egipto por que te juro que mataré a Atemu por meterte esas cosas en la cabeza

Seto elimina la poca distancia que lo separaba de Joey y lo rodea con sus brazos de manera cariñosa, Joey lo abraza también y respira con adoración el aroma tan característico de su pareja.

Joey: Eres tan perfecto, Seto

Seto: Lo sé – tono orgulloso

Joey: Y también arrogante

Seto: También sé eso – sonriendo cínicamente

Joey: Pero así te amo mi perfecto ególatra

Seto: Y yo a ti cachorro necio

Joey: A lo que me lleva a preguntarte algunas cosas

Seto: Tú dirás

Joey: Uno¿por qué viniste aquí si hay tantas tiendas de mascotas en Domino?; Dos¿por qué actuaste como si no fuéramos pareja?; tres¿cómo te enteraste de la reservación? Y cuatro¿estabas celoso de Atemu? – más interesado en lo último

Seto: Mokuba me sugirió que viniera a verte aquí para darme alguna idea de su mascota, sólo quería jugar un rato contigo, Atemu te dejó un mensaje de voz en tu celular y lo escuché mientras perseguías al cachorro y como ya te dije antes, la palabra celos no existe en mi vocabulario, yo sólo cuido lo que es mío y tú me perteneces por completo, espero que te haya quedado claro todo

Joey: Bien, aunque me molesta un poco que te pusieras a revisar mis cosas privadas, me divierte también que el gato sea tan curioso como todo mundo dice – besándolo en la punta de la nariz

Seto¿Gato?

Joey: Sí, eres un gato por si no te has dado cuenta; la gracia, el orgullo, el creerse dueños del mundo entero, – enumerando con sus dedos – la elegancia, la curiosidad¿quieres que siga?

Seto: Mejor cierra este basurero y vamos a la mansión que estoy harto – agachándose a recoger el cachorro que está sentado a sus pies viéndolo fijamente

Joey¿Tan pronto te harté Kaiba?

Seto¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme por mi apellido? – volteando a verlo molesto

Joey: Vale, vale… pero no puedo cerrar aun quedan dos horas

Seto: Además de los animales quiero todo lo necesario para su cuidado y con todo me refiero a todo, tu jefe no tendrá quejas de tu desempeño; así que apresúrate que no estaré esperando lo que queda del día a que lo hagas

Joey¡A veces eres tan desesperante Seto Kaiba!

Seto camina con todo y cachorro hacia el exterior del establecimiento mientras escucha el reclamo de su amante rubio; Joey se da la vuelta levemente exasperado y se coloca tras el mostrador, ordena los documentos que acreditan el pedigrí de los animales y las respectivas vacunas de los mismos, luego los coloca en unos cartapacios negros con el logotipo de la tienda, ve al gatito acostado sobre el mostrador sin inmutarse por nada y le regala una rápida caricia.

Joey: Realmente haces juego con Seto

El chico de ojos melados, sale del local y llama a un par de los escoltas de Seto para que entren, lo que hacen sin dudar ya que no sólo Seto y Mokuba son sus amos sino también el alegre muchacho que los llama. Así que Joey comienza a arrojarle un sin fin de cosas para las nuevas mascotas de los hermanos Kaiba: alimento para cada uno, shampoo y jabón antipulgas, collares, camas, juguetes, carnazas para cachorros, poste rascador para gatos, libros para el cuidado de ambos animales, caja de arena para gatos, ropa y accesorios, etc. Los hombres de seguridad sostienen todo con una gota en la cabeza, nunca se imaginaron pasar por eso al servicio del hombre más despiadado y frío de todo Japón; pero tampoco se quejan, al menos reciben un jugoso pago por eso y muchísimas cosas más.

Joey suspira tras terminar escoger todo lo que podrían o no necesitar esos animalitos privilegiados, se acerca al mostrador y con rapidez hace un rápido inventario en la computadora con la respectiva factura para Kaiba, toma la tarjeta negra centurion que el castaño dejó cerca de la maquina registradora y hace el debido cargo.

Termina con esto y se da cuenta que para ser un genio, Seto ha olvidado que debe firmar la factura y el bouche de la tarjeta. Agrrr… a veces podría exasperarlo tan fácilmente el castaño dueño de ese par de zafiros. Toma aire profundamente, se quita la chaqueta de trabajo y se pone su playera roja que tenía puesta antes, pero cuando está a punto de salir por Seto, éste entra del todo altanero mientras lo mira demasiado pagado de si mismo. Sí, realmente ama a este egocéntrico y no puede hacer nada contra ello.

Seto¿Ya debo firmar?

Joey: Es lo único que falta

Seto: Bien – camina al mostrador

Joey: Firma aquí, aquí y aquí… – señalándole – ¿Y cómo se llamará el minino?

Seto: Eso le decides tú, es tu gato

Joey¿Qué?

Seto: Noté que es tu favorito y lo compré para ti… – deja la pluma a un lado y toma los cartapacios junto con la factura – ¿nos vamos?

Joey¡Gracias Seto! – saltando sobre él

Seto¿Y cómo lo llamarás?

Joey: Seth; – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras toma entre sus brazos al felino – así cuando no estés no me sentiré solo, ya que tendré a tu versión felina haciéndome compañía

Seto: Definitivamente mataré a Atemu por contarte esas tonterías

Seto camina hacia la salida mientras Joey lo sigue a su lado con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Joey¿Sabes, Seto? Yugi pensó que de quien estoy enamorado es de Mai; a que es gracioso¿no? – entrando a la limousine antes que el castaño

Seto¿Por qué pensaría tal tontería? – entra a la limousine, se sienta al lado del rubio y gira su rostro para mirarlo seriamente

Joey: Ni idea, es una buena amiga pero la verdad no me interesa de manera romántica, sería muy aburrida esa relación a comparación a esta montaña rusa que es contigo día con día

Seto¿Así que estás conmigo simplemente para divertirte? – recargándose divertido en el respaldo de su asiento de piel

Joey: Además de que eres un excelente amante, de que nos parecemos tanto como somos diferentes, de que Mokuba como cuñado es un excelente incentivo

Seto¿Sólo por eso? – sonriendo levemente

Joey: También por que me haces luchar contigo y contra ti, de que sólo tú eres capaz de acelerar mi corazón de esta manera y de que eres el único chico que me quiere de la manera en que tú lo haces

Joey se deja caer a un lado y recuesta su cabeza en el regazo de Seto, quien termina por sonreír de manera cálida y comienza a acariciarle su cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra presiona un botón para levantar el cristal opaco divisor del sitio del chofer a la parte trasera de la limousine.

El gatito suelta un suave maullido y se estira para caminar al otro lado del asiento para echarse nuevamente e ignorar a sus dueños; el cachorrito lo mira desde el piso del vehiculo sin perder detalle de él, pero decide posponer su lucha para otro momento ya que está cansando de tanto juego.

Seto¿Por fin te mudarás a la mansión este fin de semana?

Joey: Yo…

Seto: Me tiene harto que sigas con tu padre, después de lo que te ha hecho

Joey: Bueno, no creo que vuelva a ocurrir – apenado

Seto: Olvídalo, no dejaré que te vuelva a poner un dedo encima y es mi última palabra

Joey: Es mi padre – comenzando a molestarse

Seto: Es un maldito por vender tu baraja sin tu consentimiento, una lacra por explotarte, un bastardo por golpearte, un desgraciado por haber permitido que uno de sus compañeros de juerga intentara abusar de ti¿y quieres que me arriesgue a que te suceda algo peor a lo que ya he dicho?

Joey: Yo… – sonrojado ante la verdad de las palabras de Seto

Seto: No sólo te alojaste con Yugi y Atemu estas dos semanas para esquivarme sino por que sabes que tengo la razón y no puedes seguir ahí… no puedes ir con tu madre por que la muy adorable dama – tono sardónico – no quiere a su primer y único hijo varón; te conozco y sé que no querrás estar todo el tiempo con tus amigos, eres igual de orgulloso que yo; y un departamento supongo que no es una buena opción debido a que mantienes tus estudios con ayuda de tu beca y el trabajo ese de medio tiempo, sería un gasto enorme por el momento…

Joey¿Y tengo que aprovecharme de que seamos pareja para salir de ese basurero de vida? No señor, eres mi novio pero no sacaré provecho de eso

Seto: Velo como un regalo para mí… no quiero estar todo el día preguntándome si estás bien o no; tú y Mokuba se harían compañía mutua mientras no estoy y podríamos disfrutar mejor de nuestra relación de manera tranquila en nuestro hogar

Seto se agacha y toma el rostro de Joey para besarlo dulcemente, Joey sabe que Seto tiene completamente la razón pero le duele pensar que en el futuro alguien le meta la idea en la cabeza a Seto que sólo está con él por conveniencia.

Seto: No me importa lo que diga la gente, lo que me interesa es que estés a mi lado, lo demás sobra

Joey lo mira sorprendido, a veces puede ser realmente frustrante cuando el CEO lee las expresiones de su faz de manera tan exacta, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

Seto: Y no leo la mente como siempre dices y como estás pensando precisamente en este momento

Joey¡Uy! Exasperante eso es lo que eres

Seto: Si tú lo dices… entonces¿lo harás?

Joey: Sí eso quieres, sí…

Seto: Bien, mientras tanto iremos a comprar algo para ampliar tu guardarropa

Joey¿Qué! – incorporándose

Seto: Seremos pareja de manera oficial y como tendrás que acompañarme a los eventos aburridos y tontos a los que me veo obligado a ir, necesitas prendas más adecuadas

Joey: No quiero ser tu mantenido

Seto: Y no lo serás, míralo como una inversión a largo plazo, cuando te recibas en Leyes trabajarás de manera exclusiva en el departamento jurídico de Kaiba Corp, según sé prometes mucho como abogado corporativo y no podría ser mejor, ya que tendré a alguien de mi completa confianza en esa área tan delicada de la empresa… así que sólo protejo e invierto en esta futura adquisición de Kaiba Corp

Joey: Mhnn… no estoy muy convencido

Seto: Pues lo siento, ya está decidido

Joey¿Sabes Seto?

Seto¿Sólo sabes decir "sabes, Seto"? – tono burlón

Joey: Atemu me contó de mi papel en el Antiguo Egipto – ignorando su burla

Seto¿Y que cosas te dijo¿Fuiste acaso su amante secreto? – tono mordaz

Joey: No, de quien fui amante secreto fue del sumo sacerdote: Seth

Seto: Aja… – tono entre aburrido e indiferente

Joey: Y me contó que el problema entre el faraón y del sumo sacerdote fue el jefe de las guardia real un tal Jouno, osease yo… al parecer hubo una especie de cruce de información y por azares de la vida terminé muerto, Seth culpó a Atemu por celos y Atemu lo culpó a él debido a una desobediencia, así que pumm… esa fue la razón de su duelo final, Seth no quiso entregar su cetro por no creer ya en su faraón y éste no aceptó esto

Seto: Y ahora te crees toda esa basura

Joey¿Crees en el destino? Piensa, es como si estuviéramos predestinados en cada vida a estar juntos

Seto: Atemu dejo de ser faraón hace milenios, no soy Seth y tú no eres Jouno… yo no creo en el destino sino en lo que hago para forjar mi futuro con mis propias manos

Joey: Eres tan antiromántico

Seto¿Quieres romanticismo? Lo tendrás más tarde cuando se te quite esa idea cursi del destino; tú y yo estamos juntos por amarnos por quienes somos ahora y por lo que hemos compartido, y no por que en el pasado hayamos sido amantes y ahora tengamos que serlo nuevamente… nuestras almas y vidas son diferentes a ésas de las que te ha platicado Atemu

Joey¡Ay, Seto! Es lo más lindo que me has dicho nunca

Joey salta sobre Seto para besarlo de manera ansiosa en la cara, Seto lo mira algo incomodo pero no puede hacer nada con esas muestras de afecto tan espontáneas que siempre muestra su cachorro, pasa un brazo por los hombros delgados de su novio y lo atrae más hacia sí.

El rubio sonríe y esconde su rostro en el pálido pecho de su amante, es tan contrastante la calidez de su piel con su apariencia tan fría e indiferente; pero lo que más le agrada es saber que sólo él puede disfrutar de ello y nadie más, puede que Mokuba pero de una manera totalmente diferente a la que él lo hace.

La limousine se detiene frente a la puerta principal de la Mansión Kaiba, el chofer abre la puerta y Seto es quien sale primero, seguido de Joey quien sostiene entre sus brazos a su lindo Seth, el cachorro suelta un suave ladrido y Seto gira los ojos en sus orbitas para darse la vuelta y cargar al pequeño cachorro que comienza a serle molesto. Tanto el rubio como el castaño caminan tranquilos hacia el interior de la casa con los respectivos animalitos; cuando de imprevisto tras abrir las puertas, Seto se ve bañado de algún frío líquido desde el rostro, el cual baja de manera licenciosa desde su faz, pasando por su garganta y acariciando descaradamente la piel nívea de su pecho.

Tea y Serenety observan embelesadas el recorrido del líquido por la piel desnuda del CEO y reprimen un gemido por lo especial de ese pequeño espectáculo del cual se deleitan sus ojos. Atemu, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Dark Bakura, Ryou, Malik y Marik miran a la pareja recién llegada con cierta expectación, debido a que no saben a ciencia cierta cual será la reacción del castaño ojiazul; mientras que Mokuba no sabe si ponerse a reír o preocuparse por lo sucedido.

Seto sostiene al cachorro con un brazo, se pasa la mano derecha por la zona de sus ojos y se quita parte del líquido que le hace borrosa la vista, mira a toda esa bola de errores de la naturaleza y voltea para brindarle una mirada muy "especial" a su cachorro, quien sólo suelta una suave risita nerviosa por lo acontecido.

"

Al parecer Atemu le contó a Yugi sus conclusiones y él entre la preocupación y la confusión de saber a su mejor amigo con el que había sido su más grande archirival del mismo, buscó consejo en Tea, quien no se calló la boca y le fue con el chisme a Tristan, Duke y Serenety, quienes entre la sorpresa y la confusión no mantuvieron gran discreción al hablar de ello en una heladería, por lo que el resto de la pandilla se enteró ahí. Así todos hablaron de ello y decidieron que a pesar de que Kaiba lo negara, él también es otro miembro del grupo de amigos y junto con Mokuba le organizaron una pequeña fiesta sorpresa.

Pero la cosa se salió de control antes del arribo de la pareja; Mokuba ya tenía listos los finos tiramisús que había ordenado para celebrar esa fecha tan especial, ya que sabe perfectamente que los postres tan dulces como los pasteles son detestables para su hermano. Tea junto con Serenety se encargó de la decoración, haciendo uso de globos, confeti, serpentinas y demás adornos que como cualquiera sabe resultan molestos para el CEO; Ryou y Marik prestan con aire inocente ayuda a Tristan en cuanto a la programación del sistema de sonido; mientras que Atemu y Yugi ayudan a Mokuba con el resto del pequeño buffet dispuesto por el menor de los hermanos Kaiba.

De lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue del recorrido que realizaron Bakura y Malik por toda la mansión, llegando a la cava de la que está tan orgullo Seto, seleccionando un par de excelentes vinos para acompañar los delicados bocadillos de la reunión, al igual que una botella de un champagne muy fino y caro por supuesto. Así que en el regreso de ambos yamis, sus respectivos hikaris trataron de regañarlos sin mucho éxito debido al encanto que desplegaron ambos traviesos a sus parejas, Mokuba no discutió el hecho debido a que al final de cuentas la acción de ambos ha servido de algo bueno.

Pero por alguna razón comenzaron a discutir Bakura y Malik, jaloneándose entonces la botella de champagne de un lado a otro; todos trataron de calmar el ánimo de ambos chicos pero causaban el efecto contrario y las cosas se comenzaron a ponerse peor; para cuando entró Kaiba, el tapón de la botella salió disparado y el líquido que contenía salió disparado hacia el castaño.

"

Seto deja en el suelo al cachorro, el cual se sienta y mueve la cola contento ante la multitud que lo está viendo. Mokuba esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por su preciosa mascota, dejando a un lado la idea de que es su hermano quien debe recibir regalos por ser su cumpleaños y no él, pero como Seto recibirá muchas cosas ese día en especial por Joey pues no tiene nada de malo que él se entretenga con ese pequeño obsequio inocente.

Seto¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacen aquí bola de imbéciles?

Todos regresan su atención al cumpleañero y tras un suave tosido por parte de Tea como señal, se aclaran la garganta (excepto Joey) y comienzan a entonar una tonada por demás molesta para el castaño; Malik, Bakura y Atemu lo hacen más que nada por las técnicas de persuasión que sus respectivos hikaris realizaron con ellos.

Todos: Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños Seto Kaiba, feliz cumpleaños a ti – en tono infantil

Un tic nervioso se deja ver cerca del ojo izquierdo del genio por las idioteces de ese grupo de inútiles, realmente sólo puede soportar la presencia de las partes oscuras de algunos de los presentes pero por breve tiempo mientras que a lo demás simplemente le causan un dolor de estómago insoportable.

Seto: Bien, ahora que acabaron lárguense de mi casa en este momento

Seto camina hacia las escaleras para ir a su cuatro, tomar un baño y cambiarse; realmente se siente incapaz de soportar a Yugi con sus cursilerías, a la cabeza hueca de Garner con sus tonterías de la amistad, al fantoche de Taylor con sus torpezas, al pagado de si mismo de Deblin hablando sin parar de él mismo, al dúo de exageradamente tiernos de Ryou y Marik con sus caritas lindas observando todo como si en verdad no fueran nada manipuladores; no, tendrá un dolor de cabeza con siquiera pensar en estar en la misma habitación con esos, tal vez podría ser posible tolerar a los demás pero por un breve rato ya que tampoco soporta mucho el humor tan negro que manejan entre ellos para sacarse uno al otro de sus casillas.

Bakura¿Qué sucede sacerdote¿La idea de envejecer aún te sigue repugnando tanto?

Malik¿O es qué acaso deseas disfrutar de algunos placeres mundanos en la intimidad de tus aposentos? – viendo fijamente a Joey

Seto se detiene al pie de las escaleras, gira lentamente su rostro y observa por encima de su hombro con una ceja arqueada a tales insolentes. Joey simplemente se pone rojo de los pies a la cabeza y acaricia nervioso a su gatito, mientras todos giran sus rostros de Joey a Seto, de Seto a Joey y así sucesivamente, muy curiosos por la naturaleza de la relación de esos dos; aunque por las palabras de Atemu olvidan ese tema por un rato.

Atemu: Recuerdo que Seth detestaba las celebraciones que llegaban a realizarse por el acontecimiento de su nacimiento… – haciendo memoria – decía algo del vigor y la belleza perdida – se encoge de hombros

Seto: Les he dicho infinidad de veces que no me comparen con él – regresando su mirada al frente

Bakura: Vamos sacerdote, para variar bien podrías calmar tus ánimos y divertirte un rato de las barbaridades que comenten estos idiotas o ¿acaso despreciarás el esfuerzo de este pequeño? – señalando casi despectivamente a Mokuba

Seto maldice en sus adentros por ese golpe bajo de Bakura, todos saben que si tiene un punto débil ese es Mokuba y que no desea lastimar a su hermano aún más de lo que lo hace normalmente con su actitud o con su poca atención para con él. Mokuba sabe que inevitablemente su hermano cederá pero también sabe que hay que ser prudente a pesar de las victorias seguras. En cambio todos voltean a ver de manera asesina a Bakura por sus no tan agradables palabras, mientras éste sonríe de manera casi lasciva mientras ve de arriba abajo a Joey, recordando el comentario de su buen camarada Malik.

Bakura: Aunque bien podrías ir arriba a asearte mientras ponemos en su punto a Wheeler

Joey¡Imbécil!

Seto: No es necesaria su ayuda, él solito puede ponerse en punto

Joey¡Seto!

Joey voltea completamente indignado y arrebolado a ver asesinamente a su pareja por tal comentario; ya tiene suficiente con las miradas curiosas de sus amigos como para encima agregarle más morbo al asunto. Seto comienza a subir las escaleras ignorando a todos, necesita con urgencia ese baño no sólo por el champagne en su piel sino también por lo ocurrido en la tienda de mascotas, no le gusta nada el sentirse todo pegajoso.

Seto: Pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras no destruyan nada

Joey sonríe de oreja a oreja y olvida su enojo hacia el castaño, arroja al aire a Seth y lo cacha enseguida para abrazarlo luego de manera fuerte. El minino suelta un suave bufido de molestia por ver tanta gente, le gusta mucho el chico que lo ha mimado desde que nació pero eso no significa que deba soportar al resto de las personas, los humanos le resultan demasiado bobos como para ponerles atención; así que entierra sus garras en la piel de Joey y cuando éste lo suelta por acto reflejo, se va caminando orgullosamente para alejarse de ese grupo de humanos y dirigirse a algún lugar cómodo para descansar.

Yugi: Joey¿y ese gatito? – viendo curioso como el minino se aleja

Joey: Un regalo de Seto – sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras que con su mano izquierda rasca su nuca

Tristan¡Ey viejo¿Desde cuándo el vanidoso niño rico que no soportabas se ha convertido en simplemente Seto? – dándole codazos a uno de sus costados

Tea: Sí Joey, debiste contarnos todo desde el principio y no esconderte como si fuera algo malo – moviendo enfadada su dedo índice derecho de manera reprobadora frente a él

Serenety: Debiste confiar en nosotros hermano – mirándolo un poco triste

Duke: Sí hombre, ni que fuera del otro mundo el que seas gay

Joey: Bueno… yo…

Yugi: Hubieras podido decirme algo esta mañana y no andarte con tanto secreto – un poco dolido

Ryou: Tal vez te hubiéramos ayudado en algo n.n

Marik: Sí, nosotros tenemos más experiencia en esto que tú, hubiera sido divertido una cita doble o triple

Joey trata de procesar el bombardeo de reclamos por parte de sus amigos mientras Mokuba mueve negativamente la cabeza para ir por otra botella de champagne, aunque esta vez la dejará para el disfrute personal de su hermano con Joey, así que toma entre brazos a su lindo perrito y sale contento del Hall para dirigirse hacia la cava.

Por otro lado los tres seres "raros" del grupo optan por no estar con el resto, más que nada por comentar la treta que han preparado para el cumpleañero; Atemu participó en la broma por venganza contra el castaño, ya que no le gustó nada recibir hace unas horas una figura de colección del Mago Oscuro y una caja de chocolates finos enviados a Yugi por parte del CEO, si bien su pequeño niño y él no son aun nada eso no significa que alguien más pueda hacer algo así con Yugi.

Entonces todos se quedan callados mientras un grito fuerte por parte del dueño de la casa retumba por cada rincón del lugar; de inmediato los tres culpables sueltan unas risitas que no pasan desapercibidas para nadie.

Seto¡Wheeler!

Joey¿Qué hicieron ahora dementes? – pasándose una mano por la cara

Atemu: Ignoro de lo que hablas Joey

Joey: Sí como no

Malik¿Cómo puedes dudar de esa manera de nosotros cuando no hacemos más que pensar en ti? – fingiendo sentirse herido al llevar una mano a su pecho a la altura del corazón

Joey: No dudo que piensen en mí, pero creo que sería más concretamente en cómo fregarme la existencia

Bakura: Te equivocas… pensamos en como fregarle la existencia al sacerdote y en cuanto a ti, lo que pensamos es que tan bueno puedes ser en la cama

Ryou: Vaya, si ese es el caso me alegro que Malik y tú compartan el sofá-cama esta noche¿o no Marik?

Marik: Concuerdo por completo contigo, ellos dos a diferencia de Kaiba-san no disfrutaran de gran cosa esta noche y las siguientes

Malik: No digas eso por favor Marik… yo no pienso de esa manera del amante de Kaiba… – casi rogando mientras lo abraza – tú eres único e inigualable en cualquier aspecto

Joey se muerde la lengua para no contestar tal comentario ya que la cosa se haría mucho más grande, tan sólo se limita a ver a los rogones de Bakura y Malik suplicando por no sufrir de abstinencia impuesta, aunque le intriga la razón de que Atemu haya hecho alguna travesura contra Seto cuando no es su naturaleza ello.

Entonces un nuevo silencio cae de nuevo sobre todos al escuchar los pasos del mayor de los hermanos Kaiba y cuando éste se deja ver, la sorpresa es aun mayor por verlo con una extraña mezcla cubriéndolo de la cabeza a los pies. Los tres culpables del aspecto de Seto prepararon una mezcla de helado, yogurt, huevo, harina, rompope, miel y jarabe de chocolate en una pequeña cubeta que Malik y Bakura colocaron sobre la puerta del baño del CEO con un mecanismo para que se vertiera todo su contenido sobre éste cuando abriera la puerta, lo cual al parecer lograron a la perfección.

Joey¿Seto? – incrédulo

Duke: Vaya Kaiba, nunca pensé que ese look te quedara tan bien

Seto suelta un casi inaudible bufido, mira a cada uno de los presentes de manera_"digan algo más y no dudaré en mandarlos a matar"_, por lo que todos evitan a toda costa soltar una carcajada en la cara del castaño para evitar problemas. Entonces Seto posa su mirada azulina sobre los tres probables responsables y camina amenazadoramente hacia Malik que es el más cercano a él, éste y Bakura se dan cuenta de las intenciones asesinas del chico y salen disparados huyendo; Atemu se mantiene apoyado de manera descarada en una pared y sólo se limita a observarlo de forma burlona.

Seto¿Por qué? ¬¬ – entrecerrando sus ojos

Atemu: Por meterte con algo que es mío

Seto arquea una ceja inquisitivamente y enseguida se da cuenta de la razón de Atemu, reconoce que es una razón válida pero no lo perdona por eso

Seto: Vaya… pero eso no fue nada a lo que puedo hacer

Entonces para horror de Yugi de pronto se ve catapultado a los brazos de Seto, sin entender nada de nada de lo que está sucediendo ahí y mucho menos el que la pareja de su amigo lo tenga de esa forma.

Seto¿En verdad quieres ver como puedo meterme con algo tuyo?

Atemu frunce el ceño por ver a Yugi siendo fuertemente estrechado por el castaño, se para derecho y le brinda una mirada por demás amenazante al ojiazul, a lo que éste acerca su rostro de manera peligrosa al de Yugi.

Todos se quedan petrificados por la escena sin comprender mucho de lo que sucede; pero en cambio Joey recuerda la actitud celosa del ojiazul y se da cuenta de que algo habrá hecho Seto para desquitarse con él mientras estaba celoso, así que no se preocupa por la presente situación.

Atemu: No te atreverías

Seto¿No? – sonriendo sarcásticamente

Atemu: No creo que a Joey le guste mucho la idea

Yugi: No quiero molestar pero la verdad estoy comenzando a incomodarme – sonriendo nervioso con una gotita en su cabeza n.n", aunque lo ignoran por completo

Joey: Por mí no hay problema, después de todo Yugi es de confianza y es muy lindo -"

El rubio se apoya en la espalda de Seto y acaricia de manera sospechosa una mejilla de Yugi lo cual saca de onda al pequeño, divierte a Seto por ese apoyo y comienza a sulfurar a Atemu.

Atemu¿Joey? – tono de advertencia – ¿No te referirás a lo que pienso?

Joey¿Un trío o la infidelidad de Seto con mi bendición? Dime cual de las dos estás pensando

Yugi se queda pálido y comienza a sudar frío por lo que está pasando; Bakura y Malik observan divertidos la escena mientras se asoman por una puerta, el resto se queda boquiabierto por esa actitud descarada en Joey y Seto sin comprender el por que de todo eso.

Atemu¡Basta¡Ya me harté de esto! – jalando a Yugi para separarlo del castaño

Joey¿Y eso por qué? – fingiéndose confundido

Seto: Después de todo el pequeño de Yugi no es nada tuyo realmente

Atemu¡Pero lo será por que lo amo!

Si la escena ya era de por sí extraña para todos ahora se ha tornado más que inverosímil; Yugi se queda estático mientras es abrazado posesivamente por Atemu, se sonroja a más no poder y esconde su rostro apenado en el pecho de ese chico tan especial.

Joey: Me alegro que lo digas así que mejor ve a hablar con él en vez de armar más escenas con Seto

Seto: No dudes de que me cobraré ésta, Atemu; pero será para más tarde

El castaño se pasa una mano por su cabello viscoso para retirarse unos mechones que le caen de manera molesta por la cara, se gira y camina aún molesto hacia las escaleras, si antes necesitaba un baño ahora su estabilidad mental casi depende de una buena ducha si no quiere que sus instintos psicópatas lo hagan cometer alguna locura tortuosa para esa banda de estúpidos.

Joey: Te acompaño

Seto simplemente comienza a subir las escaleras mientras Joey hace lo mismo a su lado; así que todos concentran su atención a Atemu y Yugi pero estos dos aprovecharon su descuido y ahora no están.

xXx

Minutos más tarde…

Atemu abraza cariñosamente a Yugi y lo besa de manera lenta y tierna, sabe que con él debe ir lentamente para no presionarlo, además ya es ganancia el tenerlo de esta manera y con los sentimientos de ambos ya confesados.

Yugi: Te amo…no vuelvas a dejarme nunca más – separando sus rostros

Atemu: Nunca podría hacerlo… regresé por que te amo y no quiero separarme por nada del mundo de ti – apoyando su frente contra la del más pequeño

xXx

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Seto Kaiba, más precisamente en su baño…

Joey y Seto comparten juntos una deliciosa ducha de agua caliente, el rubio mantiene sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del ojiazul y gime su nombre con cada embestida de Seto en su interior, quien sostiene contra la pared de azulejos a ese chico de ojos melados que lo tiene tan loco no sólo de deseo sino de amor.

No pudieron resistir mucho tiempo y ahora están disfrutando de un placentero momento juntos; en realidad el juego de poner celoso a Atemu los había inspirado mucho, sumado a que no han tenido relaciones por más de un mes pues era casi inevitable que terminaran así. Lo cual no significa que sean obsesos del sexo y todo el tiempo esté uno encima del otro, como cualquier pareja mantienen una saludable relación no sólo basada en el sexo sino en la convivencia y demás cosas.

Muchos no entenderían esa relación que podría calificarse como amor-odio pero eso es una de las cosas estimulantes para ellos, el confrontarse al tiempo que se brindan apoyo; en realidad su relación no es muy complicada, tan sólo se basa en la confianza que han ido ganándose mutuamente, además de que sus caracteres tan parecidos como opuestos les brinda una convivencia por demás interesante.

Ambos respiran agitadamente, Joey baja sus piernas de manera cansada y observa divertido los rastros del menjurje ése que aún queda en el cabello castaño de Seto; el ojiazul se da cuenta de la diversión de su pareja y se pasa enfadado una mano por su cabello todavía sucio.

Seto: Una más de esos inmaduros amigos tuyos y te juro que reconsideraré eso de usar lo que Atemu llama "el reino de las sombras"

Joey: Son divertidos aunque a veces parezcan algo sinvergüenzas

Seto¿Parezcan a veces? – incrédulo mientras toma algo de shampoo para su cabello

Joey: No son los que eran antes, esa maldad que tenían ha desaparecido

Seto: Y ahora son un par de bribones que se divierten jugando bromas pesadas

Joey: Pero te caen bien a pesar de que parezca lo contrario, en especial Atemu…

Seto: No me menciones a ése, tengo que planear mi revancha

Joey¿Qué tal si mejor planeas lo que podemos hacer esta noche en nuestra habitación en el Kaleido?

Joey toma una esponja y aplica un poco de gel de baño de cítricos en ella para tallar la espalda del castaño, de manera suave lo ayuda a enjabonarse para convencerlo de dejar por un rato esa rivalidad por el exfaraón y se concentre mejor en disfrutar su cumpleaños.

Joey: Tienes aún que disfrutar de esta pequeña fiesta que te han organizado, abrir tus regalos, luego llevarme a cenar para finalmente pasar una velada placentera en la cama sin pensar en fusiones, contratos o proyectos

Seto: Si no fuera por ti no tendría tantos problemas

Joey: Si no fuera por mí no estarías disfrutando de este maravilloso cuerpo mío en la ducha, en la cama, en el escritorio o en la limosina y estarías trabajando día y noche en Kaiba Corp sin gozar un poco de la vida

Seto: Lo que tú digas – dándole por su lado

Joey¡Y no me des el avionazo!

Seto: No lo hago

Seto se gira y abraza posesivamente a Joey, lo besa vorazmente sin dejar de recorrer ese delgado cuerpo con sus manos ansiosas; pero entonces ambos se separan al escuchar un ruido y voltean para descubrir un par de pervertidos chicos con una cámara fotográfica en manos y enfocándolos.

Bakura¡Corre Malik!

Joey resopla frustrado al ver como desaparece en segundos Seto del baño, pero se resigna a ello y se termina de limpiar el cuerpo para salir con calma del baño y ponerse algo de ropa, saca algunas prendas deportivas nuevas de Seto que pueden quedarle y se viste mientras escucha varias cosas romperse cerca de la habitación. Suelta un suspiro y se olvida de la idea de hacerle disfrutar de un cumpleaños normal a Seto, aunque ¿qué es la normalidad para ellos? En realidad es un concepto relativo, así que se encoge de hombros y se dispone a salir de la habitación para afrontar al iracundo Seto Kaiba dándole su merecido a ese par de espías depravados; sólo se detiene a un par de pasos de ellos y ve con cierta diversión como su novio ataviado sólo por un albornoz blanco zarandea a Malik mientras Marik se debate por prestar o no ayuda a su pareja, al tiempo que Ryou sopla con una revista algo de aire para un Bakura completamente noqueado.

Sí… definitivamente el concepto de normal puede variar mucho de persona en persona y sobre todo tratándose de ellos, así que se encoge de hombros al pensar que tal vez esto es lo mejor que pudo suceder para celebrar el cumpleaños de Seto y comienza darle ánimos para que no deje salirse con la suya al moreno por haber interrumpido con el albino algo tan importante…

&&&&&&&&&&

Por otro lado, cerca de la media noche…

Seth duerme placidamente sobre un cómodo sillón en el estudio se Seto, Mokuba entra y deja a caramelo ahí, cierra la puerta y se va sin darle mucha importancia que el gatito y el perrito sean enemigos naturales.

Seth se da cuenta de la presencia del cachorro pero no le da importancia, no tiene nada contra ese animal, el problema es de aquel realmente. Caramelo salta y se acuesta junto a Seth, no odia al minino, sólo le gusta jugar aunque al parecer aquél no lo entiende o no le gusta y es cuando surge la pelea entre ambos. Ambos animalitos se acomodan y quedan profundamente dormidos, uno al lado del otro como si fueran los más grandes amigos.

Tal y como Seto y Joey hacen lo mismo en una lujosa habitación de hotel, uno descansado en brazos del otro tras un día inagotable…

Vaya forma de terminar el día para Seto Kaiba, iba por una simple mascota y ha terminado con dos cachorros y un gato en casa, sin contar que tuvo que soportar el zoológico de animales que forman los amigos de Joey en su mansión… no se queja del todo, ya que a pesar de muchas cosas disfrutó como nunca antes de un cumpleaños, aunque desea mucho no volver a sufrir algo así el siguiente año o en el cumpleaños de Joey y Mokuba… Pero no siempre se puede tener todo en la vida ¿no? y es algo que descubrirá el grandioso dueño de los tres Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules en la siguiente fiesta organizada por el grupo de amigos del cual no termina de aceptar formar parte del mismo…

**.:OWARI:.**

* * *

" 

_**COMENTARIOS:** Al parecer la YuGiOh-manía yaoi me dio fuerte pues esta es la tercera historia que subo de esta serie, aunque en realidad es la primera que comencé a escribir y la cual apenas termine por manejar mis demás fanfictions… Como dije en otro fic, tengo que hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre esta trama. Digamos que todos tienen 19 años y ya están en la universidad; no manejo la fecha por que ignoro por completo el día en que Seto y Joey cumplen años _TT.TT_ si alguien se compadece de mí¿me podría hacer el favor de decírmelas?; Como se habrán dado cuenta todo esto ocurre tras terminar la serie de manera definitiva, no sucede la secuela de GX por que simplemente no encaja con esto; Atemu ha regresado del más allá gracias a la comprensión y a los favores de Osiris y Anubis, así que cuenta ya con cuerpo propio; Bakura y Malik han sufrido una cierta depuración en sus esencias, así que ahora ya no tienen esa venta maligna y sádica, así como también Atemu los ha ayudado a que puedan mantenerse corpóreos; cuando Joey entro a la trastienda, Seto aprovechó para hacer el pedido que le llego a Yugi más que nada por hacerle sentir al rubio lo mismo por lo que él estaba pasando; Atemu no le dijo nada de la figura de colección del Mago Oscuro y los chocolates a Yugi por razones obvias, así que por eso el pequeño reaccionó aún más extrañado por la actitud del CEO; el pensamiento que le dedicó Joey a Seto es de Honore de Balzac, por cierto, sólo las iniciales y el pensamiento fue lo que mandó a grabar Joey… al principio iban a ser sólo unas 8 págs pero luego no me gustó el punto en que iba a cortarlo y fui posponiendo el final hasta que llegué a este punto, realmente no estoy muy convencida ya que la idea se fue perdiendo un poco, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie…_

_Ahhh! Ya saben, espero sus dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias o lo que sea con relación a esta minihistoria, ya que no soy de las autoras que escriben más para sí que por otra cosa, sus reviews son ese combustible que me animan a seguir adelante con los proyectos que tengo o para iniciar otros. Así que ya saben, espero sus reviews con ansias o me terminaré suicidando; que exagerada soy, sólo espero que hayan disfrutado esto y muchas gracias por leerlo…_

&&&

_**Sin más me despido y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**_

**_Arrivederci…_**


End file.
